The New And Improved Katie Gardner
by ThisIsTotallyNotGospel
Summary: Katie isn't the same person as she is in camp. Out in the mortal world, she's outgoing. Katie sings, she's actually a really good singer. But when her boyfriend gives her some interesting news, can she survive the school year with ignorant mortals... and some not-so-mortals? R&R por favor. THANK YOU WeAllLoveBlueCookies FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEWER!
1. Singing

**HIYAH IT IS PRIORPRIMPERCY HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE! Okay I can't give away the pairing yet, because that would be bad. You'll find out soon, my pretty. Please love! Oh, and I don't own anyone except for Ashley and Tina!**

* * *

Katie POV

"Hey, Katie, Ash! I've been looking for you!" That's Tina. Ash calls her Teeny, but I'm not that mean. Ash's real name is Ashley, nobody calls her that- unless they have a death wish. Right now I'm walking in the snow with my best friend Ash, missing my boyfriend.

At camp, I'm known as the shy girl, the one that only gardens. She wouldn't dare do anything else. But at school, or out with my friends, I felt like a different person. I could sing, well I think I can. Other people told me that I sung really well. If anybody here saw what I was like at Camp Half-Blood, well I'd never hear the end of it.

"Hey guys, I need your help with something," Tina says.

"What do you need, Teeny?" Ash asked. I smirked. It was just like her do be polite and use the nickname at the same time.

"Well, **Ashy**," cue pout from Ash,

"I wanna break up with Anthony but I need people to help me sing. The song is Goodbye, by Kristinia DeGarge. Could you maybe sing it with me?"

I don't even have to think about it. Anthony is a total dickhead, and I want revenge. Before _ **(Wait. You thought I would tell you? Ha.)** and I started going out, I had been Anthony's girlfriend. It lasted maybe 2 weeks. Turns out he just wanted my v-card, as I found out by watching him suck the face of some girl at school. So, of course, I was more than willing to assist.

"Why do you even ask?" Tina and I both speak at the same time, then turn to each other and high five. We reach a bench under an oak tree, and she starts to search through her book bag.

"I should have the lyrics in here somewhere…" she mumbles.

"Aha!" Ash yells, triumphant. She hands a sheet to Tina and I and we work out who sings what.

"We might wanna go over this one more time, just to be sure," I suggest.

"Okay!" Tina and Ash say at the same time.

(**Katie**, _Ash_, Tina, **_Katie/Ash_**, **Katie/Tina**, _Ash/Tina_, **_All_**)

**Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act?**  
**And you don't know where your life is going?**

Am I supposed to be torn apart  
Broken-hearted in a corner cryin'?  
Pardon me if I don't show it

_I don't care if I never see you again  
_**I'll be alright**  
_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together  
But either way baby, I'm gone_

**I'm so over it, I've been there and back**  
_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'_  
I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag  
**_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
Sing!_**

**_Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye_**

_Cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long do  
Had to switch my attitude u_

**Thinkin' of changin' up how I ride  
No more on the passenger side  
Too bad you missed out on the way that I drive it**

_I don't care if I never see you again  
_**I'll be alright**_  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together  
But either way baby, I'm gone_  
**I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
**_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'  
_I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag  
**_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
Sing!_**

**_Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye_**

_H-hey, h-hey  
H-hey, goodbye_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'  
I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag  
__**Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
Sing!**_

**_Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye_**

**_Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye  
Na na na na, na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye_**  
**Goodbye!**

I finish off with a resounding note, and once I'm finished we laugh and clap.

"This is going to be perfect!" Tina squeals.

"Well, I can only hope that the song isn't meant for me, Kit'-Kat," a familiar voice says. My eyes widen in surprise and I turn around to see...

* * *

**Dundundun! Drama. I know, I know. You don't have to tell me that I'm cuckoo. Then again, it should be pretty obvious who said that last bit, soo... Yeah.**

**I upload every week for my wonderful stories. Please review. I don't want to make one of the Hermes kids steal your laptop. Or phone. Whatever. LOGGING OFF NOW!**


	2. Dating

**Okay… yeah its primpriorpercy nice to meet you too. SECOND CHAPPIE HERE. This is going to be exciting… **

**Oh, and I don't own any of the characters here except for my darling OCs. Enjoy!**

Last time-

_"Well, I can only hope that the song isn't meant for me, Kit'-Kat," a familiar voice says. My eyes widen in surprise and I turn around to see…_

"Travis?" Travis! He grins and opens his arms wide. I run over to him and hug him so hard that we both fall onto the ground.

"Um, Katie, would you mind introducing us?" Ash and Tina ask. I look back at them to see two of my best friends giggling at my forwardness.

I can't even be embarrassed, so I just brush it off. I said it before, I'm a different girl than I am in camp. The camp Katie probably would've blushed to the roots of her hair- well then again, Camp Katie wouldn't have jumped her boyfriend like that. Okay- by now you're probably just like "Whaaaaaaat?" Let me explain.

So, apparently Travis has had a crush on me for like the last 3 years (yea I really doubt that) and has playing all of those pranks on me just to get attention. Well, eventually it worked. He asked me out on the Fourth of July (fireworks) and I said yes. Obviously. So we've been dating for the past six months. Unfortunately, I'm not a year-round camper, so I had to stay home with my parents and go to Percy's school.

Tomorrow's going to be our first day back from winter break (UGHH) which means less time at home (yay) and more time dealing with Taylor and Anthony **(no offense to any people with those names)**, the school sluts. Literally, both of them have slept with pretty much every person in the "popular" club or whatever they call it- which is why I'm so glad that Ash is breaking up with him. But back to the point.

"Okay. Travis, this is Ash and Teeny." Tina slaps me on the shoulder and I roll my eyes.

"Teeny, Tina, whatever. Ash and **Tina, **meet Travis. Good?" Tina and Travis burst out laughing, and I throw my hands into the air.

"What now?" Travis just smirks and points behind me. I whirl around to see a grinning Connor along with a smirking Nico. I yell and chase Connor around the park before finally tacking him into the snow and shoving it into his face. Okay, maybe I got a little more violent ever since I started hanging out with Clarisse more. You can't really blame me.

Connor spits out the snow unceremoniously. "Gods, Katie, is that any way to treat your boyfriend's brother?"

Then, he leans up and whispers into my ear, "Or your cousin's boyfriend?" And here I was thinking he was going to make an inappropriate comment.

I take a minute to process this as we get up. So it had to be one of the Big Three's kids (the women are all either actually devoted, maidens, or my mom). It couldn't be any of the girls- Thalia is a Hunter and Hazel is with Frank. So I guess…

Okay. It can't be Percy or Jason, they both have girlfriends. So the only one left is…

"NICO?" I shriek, pushing him back onto the ground.

"Why would you keep this from me?!" I yelled, slapping Connor in between each word.

Tina and Ash **(No, I didn't forget them. I'm so not lying) **pull me off of him, me thrashing all the way to the nearest bench. Nico cautiously approaches me, obviously scared after my little burst of violence.

"So you aren't mad?" I snort. Oh please.

"Nico, have you **_seen_** my family?" He looks at me confusedly. I tilt my head towards Tina and Ash. _They don't know. Keep it that way._

I continue, "I won't judge you. I'm pretty sure Miranda and Lou Ellen are both huge closet cases, so I'm thinking of setting them up."

Ash pokes my shoulder, making me glance over at her. She shoots me a questioning look, like "_Who the heck _**(feel free to put heavier curse word there) **_are these people?"_

"Ah, right. Connor and Nico, this is Ash and Tina. They're practically joined at the hip. Ash and Tina, this is Connor and Nico. They're boyfriends." Tina and Ash nod and shake hands.

"How long have you been together?" Tina asks.

"Since September."

Once again, I throw my hands up into the air **(I'm pretty sure I just stole the lyrics from the song _Dynamite, _but whatever)** and yell, "You've been together since school started and you didn't tell me?!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. But guess who's coming to your school for the rest of the year?"

* * *

**SECOND CHAPPIE DONE! I**** hate endings. Mine suck. But I think I did okay. I accept flames, but I honestly don't care if you don't like Connor and Nico together or if you think that this is too cliché. My story, my rules. Oh, and don't hesitate to give me ideas on what you think I should do next.**


	3. Yelling

**Hi. Yea, it's me again. Thank you to all of the people who are reading this and don't think it's a pile of schist (cookies if you know where that's from). If you don't review Clarisse might kill you, Katie is going to be so miserable during this chapter (MUAHAHA), and yeah. **

**Disclaimer: Rick is like 3 times my age. I'm not him- therefore I don't own the PJO characters. Kapeesh (I think that's how you spell it)?**

* * *

Last time-

_"You've been together since school started and you didn't tell me?!"_

_"Yeah, sorry about that. But… Guess who's coming to your school for the rest of the year?"_

* * *

"Wait, WHAT? Are you freaking kidding me, Connor?! First it's 'Nico and I are together,' then it's 'We're going to your school!' When will the surprises end?" I yell, furious.

I think I have a right to be, considering what just happened. Connor and Nico just, you know, _have _to be all lovie-dovie (with Nico nuzzling into Connor's neck and them sharing the same jacket- gah), and then they drop THIS bomb on me- um, can someone say "NOT COOL"?

"Ummmm… sorry?" Connor whispers meekly. I nod and try to calm myself down. This is kind of unlike me, but the Stolls tend to make me mad without even trying. It's a wonder I've survived dating one for 6 months!

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Where are you going to live though?" I ask. I am NOT letting them stay with me. That would just be hell- maybe even worse.

"Don't worry, Katie. I'm sure they're not going to try to live with you. Right, guys?" Tina says, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly. I sigh and sit back down on the bench (though I don't remember getting up in the first place).

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, Connor and I are staying with our mom- Carrie. And Nico's doing… something." I groan. Of course they'd be staying with their mom, where else would they go? I can be really stupid sometimes.

"Yeah- I made plans with Sally to stay at her place. Percy doesn't know yet," Nico says, smirking.

"Ohhhhhh…" we all say. We start walking out of Central Park when I realize two things.

"Umm, Nico?" I ask.

"Yeah, Katie?"

"Where are you staying until tomorrow?" I asked. He freezes. I start laughing. The look on his face is hilarious.

"Ohh… I forgot about that. Well, I could always just stay with Connor," he suggests. I almost laugh, but then I realize that he's serious. Oh, Hades no. Nico is _not _getting corrupted by the Stolls, of all people. Not if a certain Katie Gardner can help it (which she most certainly can).

"Yeah, no you're not. You're basically my brother now. It's my duty to keep you from getting corrupted by the Stoll brothers- especially since you're dating one of them. You, my friend, are staying with me. Dad has a guest room that has a guest room that you can use," I say. Nico looks confused, then shocked, then nervous.

"Oh, no Katie, you don't have to-"

"Oh believe me, I know. But, you have nowhere else to go except for your boyfriend's house, and as sister, I'm not letting you stay there. Don't even try arguing." He looks stumped. I smirk, knowing I got him.

"Fine," he mumbles, looking dejected. I start laughing when I realize why he wanted to stay at Connor and Travis' house.

"Okay, if you guys are done fighting about staying at Katie's house, it's 6:30 and I am HUNGRY," Ash interrupts, clutching her stomach. I roll my eyes at her dramatics and start walking again. I stop when I realize that they're just standing there, watching me.

"Aren't you gonna come? Uno's is a few avenues away and after we can catch a movie!" They snap out of their trance and start walking towards me, nodding in agreement.

"Just one thing. NO OLIVES!" Ash and Tina yell together. We all laugh and start walking towards Lexington.

* * *

**Okay, yeah. I'M REALLY SORRY I POSTED LAte but I didn't finish it yesterday so… yeah. Please review! Now! Oh and this is kind of just a filler but... yea ok bye.**


	4. IGNORE

Hoya, it's primpriorpercy here. Okay, I'm actually starting to get serious about writing. So, here's my schedule:

Monday:

Tuesday: The New And Improved Katie Gardner

Wednesday:

Thursday: Life (Doesn't) Get Better- Wait, Does It?

Friday:

Saturday:

Sunday: Everything Changed, For Worse Or Better

I'll add more when I finish the rest of my workings. Goodbye my sweets!


End file.
